wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Anelace
, civilian name Ethan, is a heroic member of Foresight. Personality Anelace is a bit of a flirt. He volunteers in a physiotherapy place, teaching people martial arts in his spare time.Breaking 14.1 Relationships Victoria Dallon Repeatedly tried to get her on a date. They have a flirty back and forth, that ultimately culminated in them having sex with each other. Appearance Anelace is a young, muscular male with a tighter-fitting costume. He features the Foresight '4' symbol on his chest. His mask bears a dark gray dagger illustration on the right side of the white surface in the same exaggerated style as the '4' symbol. The dagger's blade and hilt meet where Anelace's eyes are located.Beside Countenance, Anelace was nodding. Anelace was a young guy, his costume the opposite of Countenance’s in how it was tighter-fitting, his mask bearing a dark gray dagger illustration on the right side of the white surface in the same exaggerated style the ‘4’ was drawn on the emblem on his chest. The knotted area where hilt, blade, and the two prongs of the guard all met was located where one of his eyes would be. - Excerpt from Flare 2.1 Anelace also wears a form-fitting coat and slim bottoms, both in black.I walked over to Anelace, instead. He watched me despite wearing a mask without eyeholes – only the white lines of an illustrated dagger on the side, the center of it marking the eye. His coat was form-fitting and shorter than Brio or Relay’s, showing just how narrow his waist was, and his costume bottoms were similarly slimming. A little edgy, being all black, but there was enough variation and decoration that it looked more like its own style than anything forced. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.12 Outside of costume, Ethan has straight black hair. One of his eyes is permanently half closed.I refocused my efforts on Ethan. He was leaning forward against a punching bag. One of his eyes was permanently half-closed, his straight black hair that was normally a mop was damp enough with sweat to be pushed back and stay back. Athletic tee and loose workout pants were stuck to muscular arms, torso, and legs by the same measure. - Excerpt from Breaking 14.1 Abilities and Powers Anelace has a Thinker power, the details of which are unknown. He is skilled in close-quarters combat, able to hold his own and even win against gun-wielding foes using only knives.Anelace was still in the midst of it. He’d brought knives to a gunfight and he was winning. There was a choreographed pace to how he fought, like he anticipated every bullet. He fought to stay in close, to make it so one person that was fighting with him was a harder shot for everyone else. - Excerpt from Polarize 10.13 History Early-Ward Along with his team members Countenance, Effervescent, and Relay, Anelace was present when Victoria Dallon interviewed for Foresight.Flare 2.1 Though they turned Victoria down, Anelace seemed to feel bad about it and attempted to be nice about it. He later saw Victoria and her new team again at the Wardens HQ, talking to them with Brio about their activity in Hollow Point.Glare 3.6 Post-Fallen Fall Anelace and Effervescent were present when Breakthrough interrogated a shopping center guard who had been caught up in the portal sabotage conspiracy.Sveta, Capricorn, and I were there, facing him down, with Chris and Looksee sitting by a table in the corner, sitting with Natalie. Capricorn was in goat-mode. Tristan. Two of Foresight’s members were also present. Effervescent was the cape with the unreliable emotion read who had helped scupper my interview for the team. Anelace was the dashing rogue who had tried to be nice about things. The group was rounded out with three officers. Two stood in the corner by the door. The third was behind Durbin, an older guy who stood near the kids and Natalie. - Excerpt from Torch 7.6 Post-Goddess' Takeover He and his team accompanied Breakthrough on their investigation of the Navigators' ambush. He confided to Victoria that he regretted not accepting her to Foresight, and made an open invitation to her to establish a relationship, work or otherwise.“It’s not too nice or too bad, Antares. I was talking about keeping good company, and I think my team screwed up by not taking you when you interviewed. Everything you said when you were talking about your strengths and your vision was on point.” “Thank you. But your teammates weren’t wrong. I wasn’t in a good place.” “Better place now?” I shrugged. “Much.” “If you ever want company, patrolling, minor mission, surveillance-” I turned my full focus to him, and he stopped talking. “Yeah,” he said, terminating the prior thought, then before I could respond, he added, “It’s an open invite. You caught my attention when you showed up to a superhero job interview in business casual, and I’d like to get to know that person better, whether it’s a work relationship, friendship, or something more.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.12 When the heroes were ambushed, Anelace joined the conflict, going after the shooters. He later engaged with the arena Shaker, fighting until the attackers retreated.I glanced at the bubble. It had popped – no noise, no fanfare. The guy who’d fought me was backing up, clearly bloodied not just by me but by a number of knife slashes. Anelace slumped against the side of a car instead of pursuing. There were several others with guns in the vicinity. Anelace didn’t budge as they approached. I tensed, ready to act- - Excerpt from Polarize 10.13 Post-Time Bubble Pop Was a representative from Foresight during the banishment of uncontainable parahumans to another Earth.Black 13.1 Met with Victoria and Tattletale, discussed possible recruitment interference in regards to Ratcatcher and Big Picture. Assisted Victoria in her physiotherapy. Post-Attack on Teacher Due to The City's evacuation he moved in to the Wardens's dorms. Ethan comforted Victoria Dallon.Sundown 17.6 Trivia *An anelace is a type of of dagger that tapers to a point like a triangle. Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Foresight Category:Thinker Category:Characters Category:Ward Characters